Impenetrable couple
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: El problema es que cuando parece demasiado real debe ser eliminado, puedes fingir amor, pero no sentirlo... Si lo sientes escóndelo, el amor está prohibido. Fanfic basado en Taemin y Naeun dentro del programa WGM, incluye más parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja impenetrable**

**Categoría:** drama, romance, aventura

**Personajes:** Taemin, Naeun, Kim Hyun Joong, Hwang Bo, Yong Hwa, Seohyun, etc…

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, es una historia sin fines de lucro, basada en sus relaciones y escenas en We got married.

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades.

**.**

**.**

**Resumen**

El problema es que cuando parece demasiado real debe ser eliminado, puedes fingir amor, pero no sentirlo... si lo sientes escóndelo, el amor está prohibido.

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando le dijeron a Lee Taemin que sería parte de We got married* aceptó de inmediato, fue trainer* desde la escuela y debutó aun estando en colegio, no había podido tener una novia de verdad, de esas con la que ves una película y caminas en la calle cogidos de la mano, una persona que te extrañe cuando no te vea y haga latir tu corazón diferente al resto del mundo, sabía que era un programa y aunque no sintiera nada por esa persona al menos podría sentir lo que era tener una cita.

Pero nada fue como lo había planeado, empezando por su ahora esposa, cuando la conoció no podía creerlo, era ella, la chica que desde su debut le había parecido linda, no era la mujer más bella ni sexy de Corea pero tenía esa sonrisa tímida y esa cara redonda que hacían ver sus ojos aún más felices. Son Naeun.

Se portó torpe, quería impresionarla y falló rotundamente, esa mujer era más fuerte que él en muchos aspectos. No quiso admitirlo pero se divirtió como no lo hacía en años, incluso había olvidado que tenía un micrófono puesto y que varias cámaras lo seguían en cada movimiento, ese primer día, cuando la grabación terminó se acercó a su esposa para aclarar los términos de su relación, fue algo que la empresa le había sugerido al ser menor y no saber cómo afrontar su nueva situación.

―Lo nuestro será profesional, esto es un matrimonio falso― estaba siendo rudo, lo sabía, pero siempre había sido así con las mujeres, crecer rodeado de hombres lo había hecho algo incapaz de ser amable con ellas. Pero el rostro de Naeun ante las palabras dichas lo hicieron sentir culpable, no es como que ella hubiera querido casarse con él ―pero podemos llegar a ser grande amigos―. No supo ni porque lo dijo, solo quería que ella dejara de estar triste, la vio sonreír ante la propuesta de amistad.

Después de ese día no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

Su agenda era cada vez más apretada, la promoción de su disco, el nuevo álbum en japonés, conciertos, entrevistas, programas de variedades, y su matrimonio, sumándole a todo esto las bromas referentes a su vida de casado por parte de sus compañeros de grupo, aun así, a pesar de no tener tiempo ni para dormir, tenía tiempo para pensar en ella, pensó en Naeun cuando le sirvieron carne en el almuerzo, la recordó cuando una llamada lo hizo sacar su celular con aquel horrible y enorme estuche que habían comprado para tener algo de pareja, en el auto mientras los miembros dormían el escuchaba música en su mp3, con cada canción ella se aparecía en su mente, las letras de las canciones se adaptaban tan bien a lo poco que habían vivido…

No quiso admitir que se había enamorado, nadie se enamora en menos de dos meses de conocer a alguien y menos si en el mes solo la ve una vez a la semana, pero no encontraba otra explicación a querer cambiar el tono de su cabello, al desear que la semana pase rápidamente para que sea sábado, al buscar la manera de pedirle a Key que consiga el número de ella sin levantar sospechas o ser esclavo de su amigo para siempre.

Pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que en verdad le gustaba para algo más que una amistad, fue algo sencillo, ambos salían de la grabación, las cámaras no estaban y los micrófonos ya habían sido guardados, el celular de ella sonó, lo revisó frente a él haciéndolo sentir curioso ante la gran variedad de expresiones que hacía en esos momentos ella, primero asustada, luego nerviosa, después impaciente, se mordió el labio mientras presionaba en varios lugares la pantalla y al final sonrió ―oppa aprobé― le dijo emocionada mientras le daba un abrazo, lo soltó de inmediato al darse cuenta de su error, explicó brevemente que era una materia difícil y peligraba su promedio, se despidió y se fue con la sonrisa más linda que había visto.

Desde ese momento se propuso algo, el no sería el único con este sentimiento, muchas personas decían que Naeun lo mencionaba pero nada era seguro, los datos de ella decían que era difícil, no solía hacer amistad con casi nadie, Naeun era impenetrable.

Los primeros acercamientos eran torpes, no entendía que le pasaba y ella parecía siempre tener un escape, los encuentros seguían y con cada mención de un hombre cerca de ella los celos estallaban, ya no importaba que estuviese frente a una cámara, nadie podía tocar o ver lo que era suyo, pero aún no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarla realmente, solo ante la cámara en la entrevista privada podía darse el lujo de advertir a cualquiera que pensara en mirarla.

Parecía que su plan para enamorarla iba de mal en peor y aun no tenía su número, eso lo frustraba al punto de hacerlo gruñir, decidió que debía hacerlo, se tomó una foto y escribió su número en el reverso, era arriesgado, ella podía no escribirle y quedaría como un tonto, pero al día siguiente ya tenía un mensaje de ella "oppa ¿durmió bien" esa sola frase lo hizo casi gritar, pese a todo pronóstico ella había dado el primer paso, sabía perfectamente que era ella aun así se lo preguntó "¿Naeun eres tú?", hizo una captura de pantalla inmediatamente, el resto de su historial de chat no sería dado al programa, solo el primer e inocente mensaje. El día siguiente empezaron las llamadas.

Desde allí cualquier momento libre era usado para escribirle, a veces debía esperar horas por una respuesta junto a la respetiva indicación del retardo, el más que nadie entendía la vida de un idol. Día con día aprendían más del otro, se decían su horario, el viernes, un día antes de su grabación para la sesión de fotos tuvieron su primera cita, él lo llamó encuentro pero se había arreglado demasiado para ser solo un encuentro, incluso tomo ropa "prestada" del armario de Key y ella, ella parecía un sueño, siempre le parecieron lindas las chicas en vestido ahora sabía que no eran nada junto a Naeun.

Ella sonrió a todo lo que él dijo ese día, fue mucho más cómodo sin las cámaras, si tantas personas rodeándolos, sintió que era eso lo que quería de ahora en adelante, quizás no podía ir a los magníficos lugares a los que iba en el programa pero la sensación valía la pena. Caminando decidió tomarle de la mano, la sintió sorprendida pero no lo apartó, sonrió con satisfacción, no había nadie en ese lugar, lo había mirado todo dos veces.

―Me gustas― soltó sin más, mirándola y grabando la reacción ante su declaración.

―Oppa dijo solo amigos― murmuró bajando la mirada ―pensé que no podía sentir lo mismo que yo.

La tomó del mentón para que levantara el rostro y la besó, su primer beso se sintió como un chispazo, lamentablemente era tarde y debían irse, que no hubiera dado por besarla el resto del día, de todas formas la promesa de pasar el día entero con ella ―aunque hubiesen cámaras― lo animaba.

Esa noche antes de dormir y a través de mensajes se hicieron novios… no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo.

.

.

.

*We got married: programa cuya temática es casar a dos personajes de la pantalla y ver cómo es su vida de casados.

*trainer: persona en fase de entrenamiento.

**Notas de la autora:**

Arriesgándome en este fic de we got married, tengo muchas ideas pero es la primera vez que me atrevo a usar a personas reales.

Espero les haya gustado.

Akai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Si Taemin pensaba que no había nada peor que pasar seis días sin ver a Naeun, incluso antes de tener algo real desistió de esa idea aquel día, lo peor era tenerla cerca y fingir indiferencia, fingir ante las cámaras que hay atracción pero hacer notar al elenco que eso es falso. Aún no habían decidido cómo y cuándo decirle a alguien siquiera que eran novios, que lo suyo era real.

Después de la ardua sesión de fotos al fin tuvieron un momento a solas, se habían subido al auto que los llevaría con las demás parejas para la sesión de fotos grupal, ni siquiera se habían cambiado de ropa.

-No creo que las fotos hayan salido bien, fue muy difícil- sonrió ante tal declaración, Naeun solía ser callada, verla expresar sus pensamientos lo puso feliz.

-Pensé que sería más fácil estar junto a ti sin sonreír- la vio sonrojarse ante el comentario y se sintió orgulloso, al fin pasar tanto tiempo con Minho le brindaba frutos, no se volvería a quejar cuando su compañero le presumiera de alguna conquista.

El chofer del carro con varios miembros del staff llegaron al auto, la conversación se detuvo en seguida, otra vez harían el capítulo en conjunto, odia compartir el poco tiempo que tenía para ver a Naeun con las demás parejas, en las otras temporadas había más privacidad.

.

.

.

La verdad esperaba algo más íntimo para la sesión de fotos de boda ¿eso era todo? Eran todas en parejas haciendo las imágenes juntas, ¿Dónde estaban las enormes sesiones de las temporadas anteriores? La quería tener sola, abrazarla o incluso besarla como lo habían hecho pocas parejas en las sesiones, al menos un beso en la mejilla. Empezaba a odiar los cambios en el programa. Aun así fue agradable verla con aquel largo vestido que la hacía ver aún más hermosa…

.

.

.

Las cosas acabaron antes de lo esperado, tenían que esperar por las votaciones ¿ganar? Habían perdido esas esperanzas desde que se tuvieron que ver a los ojos, sabían que las fotos estarían de baja calidad, pero aun debían decirle a las cámaras que confiaban en ganar, era lo que toda pareja debía decir hasta el último minuto, ya no podía ni siquiera contar con las fans, pareciera que desde que se casó lo odiaban, incluso sabía que su pareja era la de menor raiting ¿Por qué le hacían eso? Aquellas personas que profesaban y gritaban a los cuatro vientos que lo querían, que querían al grupo le daban la espalda porque estaba teniendo un matrimonio virtual ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban que los sentimientos eran verdaderos?

Recordó a Jinwoon, el cómo junto a su esposa habían comentado sutilmente que se veían fuera de las grabaciones, sus fans se emocionaron, entonces, ¿Por qué cuando tuvo un cita con Naeun sus fans le gritaron cosas feas? ¿Le pensaban hacer lo mismo que a Jonghyun? No iba a permitir que siguieran ofendiendo a Naeun, aunque para ello deban seguir en secreto lo que dure el programa.

-oppa- la voz de ella lo hizo reaccionar -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó muy bajito, él no sabía la respuesta pero no quería defraudarla, era el hombre después de todo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, te escribo en cuanto llegue a casa- quiso besarla pero sabía que era peligroso, se despidió sacudiendo su mano y sonriendo lo más que podía, su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto ella se subió al auto del manager y se marchó ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A quién podía recurrir?

Llegó a su casa y no emitió palabra alguna, los miembros no insistieron cuando no quiso hablar de su día, el rostro del menor delataba que algo no estaba bien, habían pasado horas, todos se habían acostado y el seguía allí, en la sala mirando el televisor prendido pero sin prestar la más mínima atención al programa.

-Dile que se ve linda, cómprale algo- casi tiró el control remoto ante el susto, no se percató en que momento Jonghyun se había sentado junto a él. –Es lo que yo hacía, para una mujer nunca es suficiente las veces que les dices cosas bonitas.

Miró a Jonghyun, se lo veía realmente feliz diciendo esas frases, como si nunca hubiera llorado cuando estuvo con su novia, ¿acaso ya había olvidado lo que pasó? Ni el que era solo un espectador pudo perdonar cuando las fans dejaban de cantar las estrofas de su hyung para demostrar su "rechazo" a la relación que había hecho pública, si alguien podría saber que era ser rechazado por amar era el hombre frente a él.

-Hyung ¿me guardarías un secreto?- esperaba que dijera que no, no sabía cómo empezar si daba el sí.

-Te enamoraste- respondió el moreno –ella te ama ¿ya se confesaron?- Taemin abrió los ojos a mas no poder, ni siquiera le estaba preguntando, su hyung se veía tan grande, tan diferente a él en esos momentos cuando hablaba de amor –veo que ya son novios.

-¿Cómo sabes?

Una sonora risa se escuchó ante la pregunta –vivo contigo Taemin, ¿olvidas cuando compartíamos cama y me usabas de almohada? Te conozco mejor que nadie, veo el programa cada semana, ¿crees que no sé cuándo estas actuando y cuando dices la verdad?- le revolvió los cabellos como cuando eran más niños –si quieres que no sospechen deja de actuar raro, tú no eres callado y mucho menos pensativo.

Taemin hizo un puchero ante el comentario -¿me acabas de decir ruidoso y tonto?

-Te consentimos demasiado como maknae, un esposo no hace esas caras- reprendió fingiendo seriedad el mayor -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Si supiera que hacer no estuviera pensando a estas horas- fue la sincera respuesta que dio.

.

.

.

Había hablado con Jonghyun, le había servido pero aun así su asunto era diferente, si la empresa o el canal se enteraban terminarían su matrimonio tan rápido que no habría despedida, pero aun así algo que le había mencionado el mayor le seguía rondando por la cabeza –no has sido ni serás la única pareja en ese programa que se enamora de verdad- y hasta ahora no había escuchado de escándalos en el programa por romances detrás de cámara, al menos no confirmados, sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje a Naeun: "sé quién podría ayudarnos, mañana te explico", sabía que no le iba a responder, era demasiado tarde, se puso de pie y se fue a dormir a su habitación.

.

.

.

Había despertado temprano para el ensayo, pronto mostrarían "Boys meet U" en Corea y debían practicar para las presentaciones en vivo, casi no había dormido pero no tenía sueño, miraba la hora a cada momento, aún era muy temprano para despertarlo era lo único que se repetía para tranquilizarse. Cuando terminó el ensayo eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, lo consideró una hora prudente para llamar a alguien –Hyung soy Taemin, ¿podría hacerme un favor?

La conversación no duró mucho pero había conseguido lo que quería, fue demasiado fácil, sin preguntas innecesarias, aun así después de la llamada no había hecho un solo movimiento en su plan, había conseguido el número de la persona que podría decirle que hacer, quizás de alguien que ya lo había hecho. Un mensaje de Naeun lo hizo reaccionar, estaba nerviosa al no saber el plan, la llamó y le explicó lo mejor posible lo que harían en cuanto lograra convencer a ese sujeto de aceptar encontrarlos, después de hablar con ella se sintió con más valor para llamar.

Miro el número y le dio a marcar, mientras escuchaba la música de espera trataba de reordenar lo que diría pero a cada segundo se hacía más confuso, al punto que cuando sintió una voz del otro lado se le olvido para que llamó -¿aló?- había preguntado un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-Soy Lee Taemin de Shinee y quisiera hablar con usted en privado- el silencio se hizo presente del otro lado de la línea por unos segundos.

-Mi agencia no me ha notificado nada vinculado con Shinee.

-Es personal- acotó, sintió un suspiro de cansancio del otro lado y antes de que le cerraran la llamado decidió confiar –es sobre we got married.

-¿Por qué me encontraría contigo para hablar de un programa en el que no participo? ¿Es una especie de cámara escondida?

-No- respondió antes que lo malinterpretara –nosotros queremos hablar con usted, mi esposa y yo queríamos saber…- no pudo seguir, le habían colgado.

Miró el celular una vez más ¿debía llamarlo de nuevo? ¿Eso era un no? El comportamiento fue excesivo, no había ni dicho el porqué de su encuentro. Un mensaje llegó a su celular, al abrirlo vio que no era de Naeun, era de aquel que acababa de colgarle: "no debería hacer esto pero te espero en mi casa a la una de la mañana, ven con ella, que no los siga nadie, no cuentes nada". La dirección estaba después del mensaje, le escribió a Naeun de inmediato, la recogería a media noche e irían al encuentro de quizás su primera esperanza para sobrevivir al programa y ser felices en el proceso…

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Se supone que es un capitulo por semana, pero no pude resistir, la inspiración fluye, aunque los capítulos no ayudan, Taemin está haciendo enojar a Naeun, y ella está vengándose con sus declaraciones. Aun no veo el capítulo que salió este sábado y estoy ansiosa, quizás eso me hizo escribir más rápido.

¿Sienten curiosidad sobre quien será con quien se encontrarán pasada la media noche?

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Apoyen el Naeun.

_**Akai yume.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cinco minutos antes de las doce Taemin aparcó afuera del edificio donde su esposa vivía, le mandó un mensaje y la vio bajar rápidamente, era extraño verla así, con ropa oscura y apretada, el cabello sujeto en una coleta, se la veía mayor, peligrosa, le gustó el contraste. Se subió rápidamente y arrancó sin siquiera saludarla, a unas cuantas cuadras empezaron a hablar.

―Es la primera vez que me escapo de la casa― su voz se notaba agitaba, al parecer había corrido. ―tuve que usar las escaleras de emergencia para evitar que el guardia me viera.

Quiso reírse en voz alta pero temía enojarla, solo sonrió. ―Yo tuve que cansar a mis hyungs para que durmieran temprano y usar el auto de Minho hyung― no le confesó que Jonghyun lo había ayudado en su plan y que era él quien le dio las llaves, aun no sabía con qué métodos lo había conseguido o si solo las había tomado sin preguntar, ya que la condición era traerlo antes que todos se levanten.

―Aun no me has dicho a quién vamos a ver.

―Kim Hyun Joong.

La cara de asombro en Naeun era notoria ¿Por qué y para que Kim Hyun Joong? Pero Taemin se veía confiado, casi feliz, como si ese sujeto le fuera a dar la clave de la libertad.

―Hace años escuché una conversación de los miembros de Super Junior, Kyuhyun había invitado a Minho a jugar videojuegos y lo acompañé, creo que se olvidaron que estaba allí o las cervezas realmente le hicieron efecto, hablaron como si en esa casa no hubiera un menor de edad. ―Suspiró― en la plática mencionaron a Hyun Joong hyung y su esposa, todos lo envidiaban, sus comentarios eran pasados de tono, todos asumían que estaban juntos fuera de las cámaras.

Sintió como ella asintió ante la declaración, había entendido perfectamente, iban a hablar con alguien que se presume vivió lo mismo que ellos.

―Fue el quien me pidió encontrarnos.

Llegaron pronto a su destino, demasiado pronto. Se quedaron en el auto mirando los minutos pasar, la tensión aumentaba, los nervios se sentían. Taemin la miró morderse el labio como un medio de alejar la tensión, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que él era un hombre? Ella estaba allí con esa ropa tan pegada y el cabello recogido dejando a plena vista su cuello, la luz dentro del auto era escasa, el espacio reducido, morderse el labio sobrepaso el límite y antes de pensar ya la había abordado y la estaba besando.

La sintió ceder poco a poco, no eran los castos besos de su primera cita, podría culpar a los nervios pero él sabía que desde la primera vez que quería besarla así, sonrió al sentirla gemir contra sus labios y más al verla atrapada, no se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad, estaba a su merced. ―Oppa― jadeó apenas se separaron, aun con sus rostros demasiado cerca.

―No fui tu primer beso, pero seré el primero en besarte de esta manera― volvió a besarla, la sensación era tan placentera que casi dolía, su lengua recorría todo lo que Naeun le permitiera, pero quería más, necesitaba besarla, morderla, se hubiera sentado sobre ella si el espacio del auto se lo permitiera, era demasiado deliciosa. El ruido del celular los interrumpió, era la alarma que ellos mismos habían puesto, lentamente se separaron, sin mirarse a los ojos, acalorados y sonrojados a más no poder. ―Subamos al departamento, nos debe estar esperando.

Mientras subieron no se dijeron nada, aun costaba respirar, el ascensor era muy pequeño, Taemin trató de calmarse, su entrepierna dolía. ―No quise asustarte, yo solo…

―Me gustó― confesó sonrojándose más, si es que eso era posible ―pero no creo que sea correcto.

Llegaron al departamento acordado, miraron el mensaje para confirmar. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron. Por unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrada hasta que se escuchó un clic, la puerta se abrió y vieron frente a ellos a Kim Hyun Joong en pijama. ―Pasen― ordenó abriendo más la puerta. Obedecieron de inmediato.

El departamento era hermoso, decorado de blanco y negro, muy simple pero elegante, nada fuera de su lugar, lo único extraño era que había alguien más en ese lugar, una mujer sentada en el mueble principal, Hwang Bo. Hicieron una reverencia al verla.

―Buenas noches― saludó ella con una brillante sonrisa, Taemin se quedó sorprendido al verla, la energía que irradiaba esa mujer era fuerte, brillaba con una luz diferente. Intentó despejar sus ojos de ella pero era imposible, nunca vio el matrimonio virtual de esa pareja pero ahora podía comprender los comentarios de los miembros de Super Junior.

―Siéntense― ordenó el dueño de la casa, Hwang Bo solo sonrió mientras hacía lugar para los recién llegados. ―¿Cómo consiguieron mi número?

―Eun Hyuk― respondió Taemin bajando la mirada.

Hyung Joong maldijo en voz baja a Hyuk Jae, al estúpido programa que lo hizo amigos cercanos y a la mirada de Hwang Bo sobre él, parecía divertida por la situación. Pero Eun Hyuk lo iba a escuchar. ―¿Qué quieren?

―Con esa actitud los estas asustando― comentó su antigua esposa mientras su mirada se dirigía a los jóvenes ―se los ve preocupados ¿pasa algo en el programa?

―Nosotros…― empezó Naeun demasiado nerviosa para continuar.

―queremos salir en citas― añadió Taemin viendo como el color de su novia subía de tonos.

―No pueden hacer eso, ¿no leyeron el contrato?

Naeun sintió las lágrimas escosarle los ojos y apretó los puños sobre sus regazo para controlarse.

―¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso Hyun Joong?― preguntó en un tono de reclamo Hwang Bo ―son jóvenes y se gustan, no eres su manager, deja de regañarlos.

―Ese programa es falso, todo lo que se ve es falso, las sorpresas, los regalos, la luna de miel, hasta la cama donde duermen son escogidas por el personal, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer debe ser consultada primero― su tono era fuerte, casi un grito ―Si se dan cuenta que están enamorados les dirán a su agencia y terminaran ese matrimonio antes de que ustedes se den cuenta. Ese programa les brinda la ilusión del amor pero se encargan de que no sea real, los idols no se pueden enamorar.

Lo había hecho, se había descargado, odiaba ese programa casi desde que había empezado a participar en él y nunca pudo decirlo, no tenía nada en contra de esa pareja, pero sabía perfectamente lo que era vivir una mentira.

―Nosotros solo queríamos hablar contigo, ustedes dos salieron en verdad― Taemin sabía perfectamente que se estaba arriesgando, acababa de afirmar algo que solo era una especulación. Vio al mayor aún más enojado, abriendo la boca y cerrándola casi al instante. Lo había dejado sin palabras.

Fue Hwang Bo quien habló ―salimos, un tiempo durante el programa y otro más después de que terminara, sabemos lo difícil que es― no se atrevió a mirar a Hyun Joong ―cuando el staff se dio cuenta que nuestra relación estaba siendo más amistosa terminaron nuestra pareja, habíamos pasado a la segunda temporada y no duramos mucho en ella, una vez le dan las sospechas a la disquera todo acaba, ellos ni siquiera estaban seguros que teníamos algo― sonrió tristemente.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo?― preguntó Naeun atrayendo la atención de todos ― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?― su mirada era tan suplicante que por un momento Taemin temía que rompiera en llanto.

―Unos tres meses antes del fin del programa, y cerca de un año después de terminarlo, nunca nos declaramos así que no tenemos una fecha.

El rostro de Naeun cambió ante las palabras de Hwang Bo ―mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, Hyun Joong oppa, si llego a durar la mitad de lo que ustedes pudieron seré feliz.

―Entonces empieza a dormir con los ojos abiertos.

Después de eso el ambiente se calmó, tuvieron una plática casi amistosa, las recomendaciones eran exageradas, Taemin pudo ver como Naeun prestaba atención a cada frase que mencionaba Hwang Bo, sobre todo al referirse a su vida de "casada", nunca se había enterado que también era odiada por las fans de Hyun Joong a pesar de tener ella una vida artística mas grande.

Se despidieron cerca de las tres de la mañana, agradeciendo reiteradamente el permitirles compartir esa noche.

―Naeun― llamó Taemin en cuanto subieron al auto ― ¿serias feliz aunque solo duráramos la mitad que ellos?― tenía esa duda desde que la oyó decir esas palabras.

―Lo sería, pero oppa sabe que deseo un amor eterno como el de los vampiros.

Sonrió ante la respuesta tan típica de ella, se acercó a ponerle en cinturón de seguridad y aprovechó para robarle un beso.

.

.

.

―Mira la hora― exclamó Hwang Bo mirando su reloj ―no pensé que se haría tan tarde, gracias por el café― se levantó dispuesta a irse, a pesar del tiempo aún era incomodo estar cerca de ese hombre.

―Es muy tarde para que te vayas sola― la vio sorprenderse y sonrió internamente.

― ¿me vas a acompañar?

―No.

Por un momento ella sintió alegría, pero la fría respuesta de Hyun Joong la volvió a la realidad, hace mucho dejaron de ser algo ―entonces por muy peligroso que fuera manejar a esta hora hasta mi casa debo hacerlo.― se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

―Quédate― pidió con una voz demasiado autoritaria, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le ordenen pero no pudo evitarlo ―es muy peligroso que vayas sola… pero ya me puse la pijama, no sería la primera vez que amanezcas aquí buin.

¡Buin! Hace mucho que Hwang Bo no escuchaba esa palabra, se giró para enfrentarlo, no se esperaba lo que vio.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Justo cuando tengo el capítulo listo y lo intento subir se me va el internet, lo bueno es que antes de que se fuera termine la primera parte del capítulo de WGM así que tengo la mente fresca para seguir escribiendo xD

Quiero decir lo poco que puse de la pareja lechuga y lo que pondré en el siguiente capítulo de la misma a Mar Ruiz, es su couple favorito y por eso decidí ponerlo antes que el Yongseo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, debido a la demora de los capítulos en subtitulo no he podido poner escenas como en los capítulos anteriores, pero el otro ya estará más apegado al programa.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a escribir.

Apoyen el Taeun

Akai yume.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anexo 1**

**Pareja lechuga**

―Mira la hora― exclamó Hwang Bo mirando su reloj ―no pensé que se haría tan tarde, gracias por el café― se levantó dispuesta a irse, a pesar del tiempo aún era incomodo estar cerca de ese hombre.

―Es muy tarde para que te vayas sola― la vio sorprenderse ante sus palabras y sonrió internamente.

― ¿me vas a acompañar?

―No.

Por un momento ella sintió alegría, pero la fría respuesta de Hyun Joong la volvió a la realidad, hace mucho dejaron de ser algo ―entonces por muy peligroso que fuera manejar a esta hora hasta mi casa debo hacerlo.― se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

―Quédate― pidió con una voz demasiado autoritaria, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le ordenen pero no pudo evitarlo ―es muy peligroso que vayas sola… pero ya me puse la pijama, no sería la primera vez que amanezcas aquí buin.

¡Buin! Hace mucho que Hwang Bo no escuchaba esa palabra, se giró para enfrentarlo, no se esperaba lo que vio. Aquella mirada que le daba Hyun Joong, una mirada que no esperó ver en el nunca más.

Trató de recordar el motivo de su ruptura, la pelea final y la distancia, pero nada venía a su mente, la mirada penetrante la absorbía como si el tiempo no había pasado entre ambos –shillang- susurró, más por la falta de voz que por la intención de sonar de algún modo especifico. Lo siguiente que Hwang Bo sintió fueron los labios de Hyung Joong sobre los suyos.

No era un beso dulce ni romántico, se podía sentir la necesidad por el contacto, nunca supieron cuánto se extrañaron hasta que pudieron tocarse de nuevo, besarse como lo estaban haciendo ahora, sin preguntas, sin reclamos, sin promesas, solo tocándose y besándose porque sus cuerpos lo necesitaban, porque su mente dejó de ser lógica.

Las manos de él apretaban sin delicadeza la figura de ella, apegándola cada vez más mientras hacia el beso más profundo, mientras sentía como las uñas ajenas se incrustaban en su espalda, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la elevó a su altura sin dejar de besarla, arrimándola a la pared más cercana.

Dejó sus labios y bajó hacia el cuello, la escuchó gemir con cada mordida, con cada beso, pero quería más, quería oír su nombre de esos labios que había extrañado por años y que ninguna otra mujer pudo hacer olvidar, la sujetó más cómodamente alejándola de la presión de la pared empezando a caminar hacia la habitación.

-Buin- mencionó contra sus labios antes de volverlos a besar y dejarla en la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa de su pijama, la volvió a besar pegando su cuerpo al de ella, no quería soltarla, si le daba el tiempo a pensar se podía arrepentir y aunque al día siguiente volvieran a ser desconocidos la quería suya por hoy.

No tardaron mucho en perder la ropa y la poca cordura que les quedaba, a Hyun Joong poco le importaba que grabaría un video donde estaría sin camisa y que seguramente su manager lo regañaría por el descuido, a Hwang Bo no le preocupó el no tener ropa para regresar a su casa debido a que la que llevaba hace poco estaba poco más y rota por la prisa con la que fue quitada.

Ambos desnudos, tocándose, besando y mordiendo lo que pudieran, anticipando lo que vendría, muriendo de placer por la simple fricción de sus partes íntimas, cuando ella lo vio alejarse un poco para tomar un preservativo de la mesa de noche quiso reír, siempre era la que le recordaba en aquellos momentos que debían usarlo, lo vio colocárselo y luego colarse entre sus piernas sin perder el contacto visual ni un solo momento.

Al volverse uno comprendieron cuan falsos eran al fingir que ya no existía nada, creyendo que la distancia y otras personas los harían olvidarse, se movían en sincronía, como la primera vez que lo hicieron, como todas las que siguieron. A Kim Hyun Joong le gustaban las mujeres mayores, no tenía que enseñarles, no fingían inocencias que ya no poseían y estaban orgullosas de sus cuerpos y de sus vidas. A Hwang Bo nunca le había interesado alguien menor a ella hasta que lo conoció y comprobó que todos aquellos comentarios jocosos que hacían sus amigas sobre los novios menores eran ciertos, sentirse querida por alguien tierno era algo diferente, ya no podía imaginarse con un hombre mayor, serio y que la quiera dirigir. El ritmo aumentaba anunciando el final del acto, sus nombres eran lo único que podían oír de los labios del otro junto con jadeos producidos por el placer y la falta de aire. Terminaron casi al mismo tiempo quedando exhaustos, aun sin dirigirse la palabra.

Después de varios minutos en silencio aun en brazos del otro fue Hwang Bo quien lo decidió romper –supongo que me dejaste sin pretextos para no quedarme.- sintió que el pecho masculino se apretaba más a ella –ellos estarán bien, sé que también lo pudiste ver en sus ojos, esos amores puros son los que más luchan.

-Deja de ser tan buena con todos, a esa chica prácticamente le diste una guía de supervivencia.

-Nadie más que yo sabe lo que es estar casada con un idol y que sus fans te odien por tener lo que ellas no.

-Tú me tienes buin- susurró bajo esperando no ser escuchado, pero ella no le dijo nada. Se durmieron al instante.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hoy he traído un anexo (puede ser leído o no ya que no influye tanto en el fic) sobre la pareja lechuga, es mi primera pareja de WGM y la amo. Este mini-lemon se lo dedico a Mar Ruiz, una de mis fieles lectoras.

Ahora si me pondré a trabajar en el capítulo que sigue del Taeun, como muchos saben el sub se retrasó un poco pero ya está al día, asi que los volveré a ver para hacer un buen capitulo y explicar toda la pelea por el celular y la despedida.

Los quiero.

Respuesta a los comentarios:

**KrisTaeunShipper** muchas gracias por tu comentario y por ser el primer review xD este fic es básicamente unir lo que se ve con cosas que podrias parecer ciertas, es un poco complicado querer que todo coincida pero se lo hace con amor, adoro la pareja.

**kureguwol28**Yong Hwa y Seo tendrán mas participación en la historia debido a que Seo es de la SM, pero aun es pronto para poner a las demás parejas asi que falta un poco para que aparezca

**mariana3** yo también quisiera que el Taeun fuera real, mientras sigo teniendo esperanzas

**tsu-chan** gracias por comentar y creo que todos siempre andamos pendientes del cap y los spoilers

**Prisca **muchas gracias por el comentario xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Sabía que ir y venir de Japón prácticamente para grabar el programa no era productivo, el que Key tuviera el musical ayudaba pero no en demasía, ahora que era novio de su esposa las cosas eran difíciles durante la grabación, los nervios lo traicionaban, terminaba diciendo cosas estúpidas como el beso de costilla de cerdo, si antes se sentía tonto ahora el límite de tonterías que decía en televisión nacional era abrumador.

El guión de lo que seguiría en los siguientes capítulos llegó. No es que en el programa lo tuvieran todo aprendido como en un dorama, pero había pautas y acciones que debían hacer para darle más "emoción" a la pareja, ya había grabado el capítulo donde descubre su deshonroso pero sorpresivo segundo lugar en la sesión de fotos ahora solo faltaba la despedida. A la producción no solo le bastaba tenerlos lejos un mes, ahora querían que al regreso tuvieran una pelea por la confesión que el hizo.

―¿Tan malo es el guion para que lo mires así?― la mirada que le dio Taemin a Jonghyun lo hizo estallar en carcajadas.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¡Oye! Yo vivo aquí.

―Sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿no tienes alguna actividad individual que hacer?― sinceramente Taemin no tenía ganas de estar con nadie.

―Ustedes son los actores, yo― señaló su libreta de apuntes ―soy compositor.

―Ve a componer.

―Eso intentaba cuando el inocente y dulce maknae empezó a gruñirle a un papel, soy un compositor de baladas de amor, no de rap de dolor.

―No estoy para bromas Hyung, quieren que me pelee con Naeun en el programa.

Jonghyun quiso reír pero sabía que si seguía tentando a Taemin terminarían en una pelea, desde que se hizo mayor de edad se había hecho más insolente de lo que era ―¿Qué hay de malo en una pelea? Todos los novios la tienen.

Vio al pequeño hacer un puchero ―No quiero pelear con Naeun.

―¿Cuánto quieres que dure tu matrimonio?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. ¿Acaso la respuesta no era obvia? ―quiero ser la pareja más larga de todas las temporadas.

―Entonces dale al canal lo que quiere, si te revelas se acaba― con esa indicación lo dejó solo ―veré si aún queda algo de la comida que preparó Key ayer.

Nuevamente Jonghyun le había dado una idea a medias, a veces no sabía si amarlo por la ayuda o maldecirlo por dejarle la interrogante e irse, darle al canal lo que quiera no era una respuesta común en Jonghyun, él siempre se rebelaba a las autoridades.

Vio al mayor caminar con un plato de lo que parecía espagueti ―¡Hyun espera!― lo llamó aun sin saber qué mismo decir ―¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

.

.

.

Japón era un lindo país, al que más viajaban, aunque pocas veces habían podido visitarlo turísticamente, había ocasiones en que todo era aeropuerto―hotel―concierto―hotel―aeropuerto, y a veces ni siquiera podía tener un hotel, ahora tenían un departamento, lo suficientemente cómodo para el grupo y el manager, pero Japón en esta ocasión no era más que parte de su plan, después de escuchar el argumento que le dio Jonghyun comprendió que era la mejor solución, le daría al programa una pelea, pero no precisamente la que planteaban, le daría una que si pudiera controlar.

Pero para que funcionara debía hacerla enojar en serio y luego hacerle ver que lo había hecho a propósito y que no le había dicho para que todo "saliera natural", por un lado no quería enojarla, pero por el otro deseaba verla enojada, para Taemin no había nada mejor que Naeun cuando infla sus mejillas.

Tomó el estuche de su celular, no lo había sacado desde que lo compraron, lo dejó sutilmente sobre la mesa de noche y le tomó una foto, al final decidió guardarlo en el cajón, con la suerte que tenía lo más probable era que se le perdiera de verdad. Salió a la sala donde Minho y Key se encontraban mirando televisión.

―Naeun, ¿me has extrañado?― preguntó Minho a Key al notar la presencia de Taemin.

―Si lo he extrañado oppa― respondió el rubio siguiéndole el juego.

―Yo también te he extrañado― terminó de decir para lanzarse sobre Kibum como un pervertido haciendo que el otro gritará como niña.

―Dejen de hacer eso― se quejó Taemin, cada día las bromas sobre su matrimonio eran más elaboradas, ahora hasta le hacían personificación.

―¿te molesta el que lo hagamos nosotros, o el que no lo hayas podido hacer tu?― inquirió Key haciendo estallar en risas a Minho.

Taemin se puso rojo hasta las orejas, a veces creía que sus compañeros seguían en la edad de su debut, haciendo bromas tontas y eso que aún no sabía que Naeun era su cuñada en la vida real.

―¿practican fanservice o ya se declararon su amor?― preguntó Jonghyun en cuanto entró y vio ese raro escenario, Minho sobre Key muertos de la risa y un Taemin sonrojado frente a ellos.

―Que puedo decir… el Minkey es real― comentó Minho aplastando más a Key que lo empujó y se puso de pie.

―Deja a mi yeobo en paz― ahora Jonghyun había jalado a Key a su lado ―rompes el couple y las fans te matarán, allá tienes a Taemin.

Minho bufó mirando de mala gana al maknae ―está casado, además Key se ve mejor conmigo, el uke no puede ser más alto que el seme.

―¿y a ustedes quien les ha dicho que sería el uke? Aunque fuera gay seguiría siendo seme― afirmó algo indignado Key. Pero ahora Minho y Jonghyun se había aliado para molestarlo, el que no tenga sus músculos no lo hacía menos seme.

Taemin soltó el aire pesadamente mientras se volvía a meter al cuarto.

―A este muchacho el matrimonio aun no le mejora el humor, bueno iré a cocinarme algo, si vuelven a decirme uke no probaran nada de lo que cocine―y con esa advertencia Key se dirigió a la cocina de su departamento nuevo.

Los otros dos restantes sonrieron, vivir juntos, viajar juntos y dormir poco siempre hacían que se distanciaran en las giras por otros países, era eso o terminar matándose, pero ahora que Taemin salía una vez a la semana en televisión mostrando lo desastroso que era como casado tenían un motivo para hacer bromas y estar más unidos.

.

.

.

Había regresado para filmar, debía hacer un par de capítulos de reserva, una salida a patinar sobre hielo y la despedida que sería en su casa con las cosas que le compró, estaba nervioso por el celular, por momentos se arrepentía pero había dejado el estuche en Japón, ya no había marcha atrás.

Y tal como lo planeó la pelea ocurrió, lo que no esperaba era que Naeun se enojara tanto con algo tan sencillo como un estuche de celular, trato de calmarla cuando el director de cámaras se dio cuenta que ella no quería grabar, el enojo era real y el encuentro tuvo que ser suspendido hasta el día siguiente donde seguirían grabando y luego harían la despedida en su casa.

En cuanto se despidieron la llamó, no contaba con que ella no le contestara, ahora si estaba en problemas, a la llamada numero veinte fue la afortunada aunque la voz de ella sonaba enojada y algo rara ¿había llorado? Le explicó todo rápidamente enviando las imágenes que le tomó del estuche, tuvo que rogar y prometer no hacer otra pelea sorpresa, al final pudieron despedirse en buenos términos, mañana sería un largo día de grabación.

.

.

.

La grabación fue cansada, viajar de un lugar a otro, cazar su propia gallina para comer, el ponerle el nombre de la chica con el que hizo el capítulo del dorama imposibilitaba la futura amistad con la actriz, pero por Naeun valía la pena, trataba de no pensar en cuantos de sus hyungs se burlarían por ser el "dominado" en la relación, pero no podía negarle nada a ella.

Al final del día tenía dos fotos de ella y un peluche con su perfume impregnado, sería un largo mes sin Naeun…

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por la demora, las clases cada vez se ponen más intensas, pero me he puesto a ver WGM como si fuera maratón, quiero agradecer a la página que hace los subtítulos en español por subir las escenas no vistas en el programa, me ayudan mucho a ver el desenvolvimiento de la pareja.

Respondiendo a sus comentarios.

**Tsu―chan:** muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir el fic, estoy también ansiosa por incluir a las demás parejas pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, de todas formas no creo que tarde mucho en que la siguiente pareja aparezca y espero tenga más participación.

**Prisca:** te recomiendo la pareja lechuga, es una de mis favoritas, creo que la he visto tres veces y aun me hace llorar, reir y emocionarme como la primera vez.

**Mar: **gracias por el comentario mami, sabes que amo al líder, pero es difícil, aun asi me esfuerzo para no caer en el OoC, gracias por tu apoyo en este fic.

_**Akai yume**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Nunca pensó que un año fuera tan cansado, tenía actividades a diario y casi no dormía, sus únicas horas de descanso eran en los aviones y a veces en ellos tenía que calentar la voz para presentarse en cuanto bajara del mismo aun así no se veía en otro lado, SHINee era su vida, su familia, cuando no podía dormir por lo incomodo de los asientos se sentaba junto a Jonghyun botando a quien estuviera allí y se acomodaba entre los brazos de su hyung, para dormir Jonghyun era el que más desprendía calor, cuando no quería ser molestado se iba junto a Minho que solía cubrirse los ojos para dormir y no se movía hasta que lo despertaran, los días que se sentía con más humor iba con Key, siempre había algo interesante de que conversar con la diva del grupo y por último, pero no menos importante, Onew siempre tenía comida en su bolso de mano, era al que recurría el grupo entero cuando tenían hambre durante el vuelo.

En esta ocasión Taemin había decidido sentarse con Minho debido a que estaba muy concentrado escribiendo con Naeun y Kai casi al mismo tiempo y no quería que nadie leyera ninguna de las dos conversaciones. Kai lo había invitado a salir para celebrar que pasaría unos días en Corea con algo de tiempo antes de lanzar las primeras noticias del comeback, pero por mucho que quisiera a su amigo en estos momentos solo podía pensar en ver a Naeun ya llevaban un mes sin verse y había olido tanto ese pequeño peluche que debía pedirle que rocíe su perfume nuevamente, al final logró excusarse con Jongin sin que se enojara. Quería ver a su novia pero los horarios se cruzaban por lo que no tendría oportunidad hasta el domingo, lo que no era del todo malo pues le daba tiempo para armar algo mejor para su reencuentro.

Llegaron a su departamento, Jonghyun se dejó caer en el sofá como si su cuerpo no soportara su propio peso, Minho fue a un baño mientras Onew ocupó el otro.

―Tengo hambre, Key prepárame ramen― pidió Jonghyun cuando el nombrado se sentó en el mueble con él.

―Estoy igual de cansado y hambriento que tú, pide comida a domicilio o prepáratelo tú mismo― respondió Key sin prestarle mayor importancia a su compañero.

―Pero Key, tu comida es la mejor del mundo― se quejó haciendo pucheros y acostándose en sus piernas ―prometo llevarte a comer carne en la noche.

En una aceptación silenciosa Key se paró a preparar el dichoso ramen. Taemin sonrió al ver la escena, por un momento olvidó su propio cansancio, si las fans pudieran ver como se comportaban sus hyungs morirían de la emoción imaginando las parejas que solían usar en el fanservice, para ellos el tratarse cariñosamente o incluso tocarse era algo normal, nada romántico, ahora era el momento de empezar su plan.

―Jonghyun hyung― lo llamó sentándose junto a él y poniendo la mejor mirada que podía ―¿me puedes prestar tu auto el domingo de noche?

.

.

.

Taemin nunca se sintió alguien afortunado, muy por el contrario, siempre aseguraba que tenía mala suerte cuando planeaba algo por lo tanto trataba de no hacerlo, de dejar que las cosas surgieran solas como había pasado con Naeun hasta ahora, pero por otro lado se sentía mal por no tener ningún detalle relevante con su novia, por lo tanto cuando revisó los horarios y se dio cuenta que el edificio de la SM estaría vacío el domingo por la noche, no habían ensayos programados para ningún grupo y solo algunos guardias se quedarían a cuidar, vio su oportunidad para mostrarle a Naeun aquel lugar que tanto amaba, la sala de ensayo tan conocida por todos por ser usada para las grabaciones de los ensayos que subía la empresa a la web.

Había planeado todo tan fácil que le pareció raro, decidió no pensar de mas, al final Jonghyun no le había prestado su auto pero le había dado las llaves del auto de Minho, se le hizo raro pero al preguntar solo obtuvo como respuesta que el auto de Minho al ser nacional era menos llamativo para las citas, en realidad lo que Taemin quería preguntar era el como Jonghyun tenía tanto acceso a las cosas de Minho.

Todo estaba listo y ya había notificado de la hora en que pasaría a recoger a su novia, sabia el nombre del guardia y la clave para entrar por la puerta trasera, todo estaba listo para su cita.

.

.

.

Al ser domingo muy cerca de la madrugada el tráfico era casi inexistente, se había vestido cómodamente y esperaba por su novia en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía con sus compañeras de grupo, solo bailarían un poco y luego quizás comerían algo en algún restaurante abierto de madrugada y la besaría todo lo que no había podido el mes entero.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de la SM dejando el auto de Minho convenientemente a salvo un par de cuadras atrás notó que no había un solo fan o fotógrafo cerca, "demasiado fácil" pensaron y entraron rápidamente a pesar de no ser seguidos. Naeun se sintió intimidada por el tamaño del edificio, ahora podía entender porque era una de las empresas más envidiadas por las demás, las instalaciones de la SM tenían otro nivel, habían lugares incluso que parecía departamentos, en la suya también habían lugares para preparar alimentos pero eso parecía sacado de un dorama.

Taemin la miraba fascinarse por cosas que él veía a diario, recordó cuando era trainer y algunas zonas estaban restringidas y luego cuando debutó y se hartó de esos lugares, quiso apretarla de tanta ternura que le daba verla emocionada mirando todo. ―Por aquí― le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a una de las salas de ensayo ―esta es mi favorita, aquí vengo siempre a practicar, casi nadie la usa porque es la sala de ensayos más pequeña, se la suelen dar a los trainers o la solemos usar cuando queremos descansar sin que nos regañen― vio a Naeun sonreír por el comentario ―bailemos un poco.

Se estaban divirtiendo, el bailando No No No y ella intentando hacer lucifer, sin música debido a la hora, solo con los tarareos del contrario y las risas cuando hacían un paso de forma rara, no sabían si ese tipo de citas se daban pero ellos tampoco eran una pareja muy convencional. Tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos se encontraban que no escucharon los pasos acercarse hasta que la puerta se abrió.

―¿Taemin?― preguntó una voz femenina que le costó reconocer, entonces el llamado giró encontrándose con la maknae de Girls Generation, por un momento y como era costumbre quiso acercarse a saludar a su noona cuando sintió que Naeun estaba en shock ¡Mierda! Se suponía que eso no debía pasar.

―Seo noona― murmuró ahora realmente asustado, quería cubrir a su novia, pero era más que obvio que ya la había visto, es más, Seohyun no lo estaba mirando a él, estaba mirando directamente a Naeun mientras se acercaba.

―Lee Taemin trajiste a tu esposa a la SM a escondidas de madrugada ¿estás loco?, agradece que hoy están desconectadas las cámaras de seguridad o para mañana tendrías una reunión a primera hora con Lee Soo Man.

¿Las cámaras? Taemin había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que todo el edificio estaba lleno de cámaras y que aunque algunas no funcionaran durante el día para la privacidad de algunos idols de noche todas funcionaban. Si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente hubiera sospechado de Seohyun, pero estaba asustado ―no le digas a nadie que nos viste― suplicó.

Vio que Naeun iba a hablar cuando se escucharon más pasos acercándose ―¡No hagan ruido!― ordenó mientras salía cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Los menores hicieron lo que se les pidió guardando todo el silencio posible, Seohyun sonrió a los recién llegados, Siwon y Sunny la miraban extrañada ―¿ya recogiste lo que tenias en la sala de ensayo?― preguntó Sunny algo extrañada por la actitud de su compañera ―como no sabía que era traje a Siwon por si era demasiado pesado para ti sola.

―No es nada pesado― respondió nerviosa, aquel salón solo tenía un par de compartimientos para guardar algunas cosas, ningún lugar para esconderse, si Sunny o Siwon entraban verían a Taemin y Naeun enseguida ―solo estaba preparándome.

―Creo que es una sorpresa que no podemos ver― el tono sugerente de Sunny avergonzó a la maknae que no podía hacer nada para defenderse, Lee Taemin le debía una muy grande.

―Por cierto Seohyun, acaba de llegar Yong Hwa, lo hago esperarte o le digo que venga― fue Siwon el del comentario en alto, de todos modos no había nadie que pudiera oír, o eso creía.

―Voy en un momento― respondió Seohyun

Del otro lado de la puerta Naeun y Taemin escucharon todo y se miraban sorprendidos, Taemin sonrió ante la inesperada información obtenida, escucharon los pasos alejarse y al poco tiempo una sonrojada Seohyun entrar a la sala de ensayos.

―¿Por qué hay tanta gente en la empresa?― preguntó Taemin, no quería entrar directamente al tema que no era el único que entraba a gente de otras empresas a la SM de madrugada.

―Hoy tenemos una reunión por el regreso de Heechul y hay varios amigos reunidos, por eso las cámaras están apagadas, la SM está enterada.

Tampoco se esperaba esa respuesta pero decidió aprovecharla ―¿mientras no nos vean todo bien?

Seohyun asintió con la miraba gacha, Naeun al ver eso reprendió a Taemin, después de todo era su superior ―nos reunimos en la sala de ensayo 3 y en general por ese piso, no se invitó a los miembros de EXO y a ti por la edad, planeamos hacer algo para todos en otra ocasión.

―No te preocupes que no me siento ofendido por no ser invitado, Heechul regresó y no lo he llamado así que asumo también es mi culpa― tomó la mano de Naeun ―nos vemos noona― se despidió alegremente dejando a una impresionada Soshi dentro del salón.

Seohyun miró impactada la acción, si bien SHINee siempre había sido un grupo con mucho skinship era la primera vez que veía al maknae en esas, siempre era Jonghyun o Minho los que podían tomar de las manos sin ningún problema, una idea cruzó su mente "están saliendo" no tenía otra explicación para llevarla a su salón de ensayos, recordó que Yong Hwa también la había llevado al suyo, quizás los idols masculinos tenían esa costumbre ―¡el regalo de Yong!― gritó aunque no había nadie cerca, corrió hasta uno de los cajones y lo sacó, salio hacia el lugar de la fiesta, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que había encontrado.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

He vuelto, no pensaba dejar este fic pero lo tenía en la computadora de la sala que desde que mi padre está en reposo por una operación la ha monopolizado T.T espero ahora poder seguir en la laptop. Ademas he estado escribiendo mis otras historias.

Como muchas ya saben Taemin ha hecho llorar a Naeun y aun no me confirman porque fue, lo más probable es lo de la cámara escondida: Taemin babo.

Espero pronto regresar con otro capitulo.

**RoseBlack-Malfoy **espero que veas las demás parejas de WGM, yo soy nueva escribiendo fics de gente viva y agradezco el mensaje, espero sigas leyéndome y la historia siga atrayendo.

**Tsu-chan** gracias por la paciencia, la necesito XD

**Prisca** muchas gracias por tu mensaje ^^

**nancyclaudinec** es una perspectiva que he considerado y he analizado con varias amigas, después de todo siempre hay posibilidad que se gusten y cuando ha pasado como en la pareja de JunJin (Gundam couple) los separan rápidamente.


End file.
